Höhlen der Zeit
Tief in den Höhlen der Zeit erwachte der Drache Nozdormu. Seit der Frühzeit der Welt hatte der Bronzene Drachenschwarm das verworrene Labyrinth bewacht und die sich wandelnden Zeitlinien beobachtet. All dies, um zu gewährleisten, dass das empfindliche Gleichgewicht der Zeit nicht gestört wird. Beschreibung Doch dann wurde der uralte Drachenaspekt Nozdormu von einer nicht greifbaren Bedrohung seiner geliebten Höhlen geweckt: Dunkle, finstere Agenten sind in die Zeitlinien eingedrungen mit der schattenhaften Mission, den Verlauf der Vergangenheit, der Gegenwart und der Zukunft zu ändern. Der Bronzene Drachenschwarm hat deshalb begonnen Helden um Hilfe zu bitten, die Struktur der Geschichte vor dem ewigen Zerfall zu bewahren. Die Flucht des jungen Thralls aus der Burg Durnholde, die bedeutsame Schlacht um den Berg Hyjal, und die Öffnung des ersten Dunklen Portals durch den wahnsinnigen Zauberer Medivh. Der Angriff auf die Pfade der Zeit hat begonnen. Das Gleichgewicht der Zeit steht auf dem Spiel und, wenn die Vergangenheit nicht gerettet werden kann... wird es keine Zukunft geben. Dungeons thumb|250px|Die Höhlen der Zeit (von [[Dan Scott)]] Erstmalig werden Abenteurer in den Herrschaftsbereich von Nozdormu, dem Zeitlosen, eintreten, um die wichtige Aufgabe zu bewältigen, die Sabotage der vier wichtigsten geschichtlichen Ereignisse zu verhindern: ; 1. Höhlen der Zeit: Das alte Hügelland: Das alte Hügelland bezieht sich auf die Flucht des jungen Thrall aus der Burg Durnholde, der erste Schritt seines Aufstiegs zum mächtigsten Kriegshäuptling der Orcs... ; 2. Höhlen der Zeit: Der Schwarze Morast: Der Schwarze Morast zeigt die Öffnung des Dunklen Portals durch den verrückt gewordenen Zauberer Medivh - eine Handlung, die den Ersten Krieg zur Folge hatte und viele mächtige Orcs in die Welt von Azeroth brachte. thumb|250px|Die Höhlen der Zeit ; 3. Höhlen der Zeit: Kampf um Hyjal: Der Kampf um Hyjal ist die unvergessliche Schlacht am Berg Hyjal, wo Jaina Prachtmeer, Thrall, Tyrande und Malfurion es schaffen den gefürchteten Dämon Archimonde zu besiegen. ; 4. Höhlen der Zeit: Das Ausmerzen von Stratholme: Beim Ausmerzen von Stratholme wird man Zeuge eines entscheidenden Momentes in Arthas Geschichte – der Zerstörung von Stratholme. Diese Instanz wurde mit Wrath of the Lichking implementiert werden. Patch 4.3: Drachenseele Die Drachenseele, geschmiedet von Todesschwinge während des Krieges der Uralten, barg in sich die Befehlsgewalt über alle anderen Drachenschwärme, bis sie schließlich zerstört wurde. Nachdem eine Version des Artefakts aus den Höhlen der Zeit geborgen wurde, versammeln sich Thrall und die verbündeten Drachenschwärme nun am Wyrmruhtempel, um in einem letzten verzweifelten Aufbegehren mit dessen Hilfe Todesschwinge zu bezwingen. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau auf Patch 4.3 - Drachenseele Cho'gall, einst einer der Hauptakteure im Dienst der Vision des Schattenhammers, wurde niedergestreckt. Lady Sinestra, Gefährtin von Todesschwinge und Mutter der bösartigen schwarzen Drachen Nefarian und Onyxia, ist unter den Händen großer Helden gefallen. Ragnaros, Herrscher des Reichs des Feuers auf der Elementarebene und Al’Akir, Baron der Lüfte – beide mächtige Verfechter der zerstörerischen Ziele Todesschwinges – wurden ebenfalls ausgelöscht. Doch selbst nun, da so viele seiner Gefolgsleute besiegt wurden, durchstreift Todesschwinge noch immer frei die Lüfte Azeroths und richtet Zerstörung in den Ländern und unter deren Bewohnern an. In diesen dunkelsten Stunden müssen die Mächte, die sich gegen Todesschwinge stellen, alles auf eine Karte setzen, um seinem zerstörerischen Zwielichtschwarm ein Ende zu setzen. Die übrigen Drachenaspekte haben mit Unterstützung von Thrall eine riskante und ungewöhnliche Strategie ersonnen, um Todesschwinge ein für alle Mal zur Strecke zu bringen. Doch damit dies gelingen kann, müssen sie zunächst aus einem schicksalsträchtigen Moment in der Vergangenheit die Drachenseele an sich bringen… und dazu benötigen sie eure Hilfe. In Patch 4.3 erhalten Spieler der Stufe 85 Zugang zu drei neuen heroischen 5-Spieler-Dungeons und können sich aufmachen, um den Aspekten und weiteren bekannten Gesichtern im Kampf gegen Todesschwinge, den Schattenhammer, die uralten Armeen der Brennenden Legion und der Hochgeborenen und sogar gegen die Zeit selbst zu Hilfe zu eilen. Ganz ähnlich wie das Erlebnis im 5-Spieler-Inhalt der Eiskronenzitadelle müssen Spieler sich in der richtigen Reihenfolge durch diese Dungeons kämpfen, um über den Dungeonbrowser Zugang zu den folgenden Dungeons zu erhalten. Ihr erhaltet außerdem Gelegenheit, komplett neue epische Beute zu erhalten, inklusive komplett neuer Rüstungssets. Obwohl diese Sets nicht nach Klassen unterschieden sind und keinen Setbonus mitbringen, bieten sie eine in sich geschlossene Ästhetik für jeden Rüstungstyp, ob Stoff, Leder, Ketten- oder Plattenrüstung. Diese Setteile können von den besiegten Endgegnern in jedem der neuen heroischen Dungeons erbeutet werden. Lest weiter für einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf, was im ersten dieser drei Dungeons vor euch und – interessanterweise – auch hinter euch liegt: Endzeit. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau auf die Dungeons von Patch 4.3, Teil Eins: Endzeit Teilbereiche ; 5. Höhlen der Zeit: Endzeit: Aus einer unendlichen Anzahl möglicher Wendungen zeigt diese Zeitlinie die trostlose Zukunft Azeroths im Falle der Niederlage seiner Verteidiger gegenüber Todesschwinge. In dieser öden Zukunft hat Nozdormu eine Anomalie aufgedeckt, die Zugang sowohl zur Vergangenheit als auch der Drachenseele verwehrt: Eine mächtige Kreatur von außerhalb der Zeit, die einsam inmitten verzerrter Echos der Vergangenheit haust. ; 6. Höhlen der Zeit: Brunnen der Ewigkeit: Mit einem nun offenstehenden Tor zur Vergangenheit kann Nozdormu euch in Azsharas Palast transportieren, wo ihr eines der katastrophalsten Ereignisse im Krieg der Ahnen miterleben werdet, der 10.000 Jahre in der Vergangenheit liegt. Um Tyrande und Illidan, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch viel jünger sind, im Kampf gegen die Hochgeborenen und die Brennende Legion zu unterstützen, müsst ihr die Drachenseele stehlen, die über dem Brunnen schwebt. Blizzard Entertainment: Dungeonvorschau für Patch 4.3, Teil Zwei: Brunnen der Ewigkeit ; 7. Höhlen der Zeit: Stunde des Zwielichts: Der letzte Teil in dieser Dungeonreihe spielt in der Drachenöde der Gegenwart, die nun eine vollständige Invasion durch den Schattenhammer erlebt. Die Spieler müssen Thrall und die Drachenseele sicher zum Wyrmruhtempel geleiten, wo der Angriff auf Todesschwinge stattfinden soll. Doch die Streitkräfte des Schattenhammers sind zahlreich und ihre Anführer bleiben stark. Blizzard Entertainment: Dungeonvorschau für Patch 4.3, Teil Drei: Stunde des Zwielichts ; 8. Höhlen der Zeit: Drachenseele: Mit eurem Angriff auf den gewaltigen Todesschwinge wird eine bisher nie da gewesene Schlacht in Gang gesetzt. Dieser Kampf ist so umfangreich und intensiv, dass er aus zwei einzelnen Begegnungen besteht, die an verschiedenen Orten Azeroths stattfinden. In den Lüften werden die Spieler mit dem Fallschirm aus fliegenden Kanonenbooten abspringen, um das Monster im Flug anzugreifen und zu schwächen, indem sie seinen Panzer aufreißen und das darunter befindliche geschmolzene Fleisch freilegen. Sollten sie Erfolg haben, werden sie für den Endkampf in die Tiefen des Mahlstroms eintauchen. NSC thumb|[[Nozari (Verschwörung der Schatten)]] * Anachronos - Bronzener Drachenschwarm. * Andormu - Bronzener Drachenschwarm. * Arazmodu - Bronzener Drachenschwarm. Fraktion: Wächter der Sande. Er erscheint in Form eines kleinen Menschen-Jungen. * Chronalis - Bronzener Drachenschwarm. * Galgrom - Orc. Versorger in den Höhlen der Zeit. Was er hier macht, ist eine andere Geschichte, die in eine andere Zeit gehört. Sein Bruder und er sind hier zwischen ihrer Zeit und der Gegenwart gefangen. Sie trauen sich nicht, zu gehen, weil sie befürchten, dadurch ein Zeitparadoxon auszulösen. Sie warten daher geduldig, bis die Drachen sie zu ihrer richtigen Zeitlinie zurückbringen. Wie lange das schon geht ... da ist er sich nicht sicher. In dieser Hinsicht sollte man seinen Bruder fragen. * Nozari - Bronzener Drachenschwarm. Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Kalimdor Kategorie:Tanaris Kategorie:Höhlen der Zeit Kategorie:Instanz